


A Nightcap Before Bed

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Jack thinks he just wants a drink and a book before bed, but Phryne and the Elsworths have other ideas.





	A Nightcap Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/gifts).



> For Meldanya, per her very specific request. ;) 
> 
> The Elsworths are original characters who previously appeared in ["A Fine Proud Thing"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4830731/chapters/11064059) and a bunch of ["You Asked For It"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799084/chapters/10983662) drabbles.

Rather to Jack’s surprise, the lights in Wardlow’s lower level were all off when he pulled his car up to the curb. It made no sense for her to have headed to bed quite so early. On a hunch, Jack entered the house through the kitchen, and found Mr. Butler just finishing sprucing himself up for his night out. “Is Miss Fisher feeling well?” asked Jack, after they had exchanged pleasantries. “She seems to have gone to bed rather early tonight – it’s not even nine o’clock yet.”

“Actually, sir, I think she’s feeling a particularly good mood.” Mr. Butler picked up his bowler hat from the table. “Mr. and Mrs. Elsworth arrived for dinner this evening, and they haven’t left yet.”

“That’s right, they were meant to come by today. And the things… progressed as one might expect?”

“Just so, sir.” Mr. Butler gave Jack a serene smile, and not for the first time, Jack thanked whatever beneficent deities had put such a completely non-judgmental man into Phryne Fisher’s employ. “Shall I make you a drink before I go, sir?”

“That’s all right, Mr. Butler, I’ll tend to myself tonight.” Jack dropped his hat on the kitchen table as Mr. Butler went out. He made himself a sandwich and consumed it thoughtfully, then made himself a drink, and wandered into the parlor to pick up a book he had left there the night before. Then he slowly mounted the stairs. As he got closer to the bedroom, be could hear some not-unfamiliar or unsurprising sounds. 

He opened the door quietly, partly so as not to startle anyone but also because he wanted to savour whatever image was about to be presented to him. And he was not disappointed: Lili Elsworth, four months pregnant, riding her handsome husband Sam, while the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher knelt beside her, gloriously naked, fondling Lili's breasts and smothering her moans of pleasure with long hungry kisses. 

With the ladies so occupied, it was Sam who first noticed that they had a spectator. "G'day, Inspector," he said with a grin. 

Jack returned the grin and stooped to kiss him. "Oh, no, don't let me interrupt," he said, pulling back when Lili and Phryne started to ruffle his hair and tug at his shirt. He stood and gave both of them a kiss, and ran gentle hands over Lili's rounding belly. 

"How was work?" Phryne asked, drawing him close and giving Lili and Sam a few moments to finish their business. 

"Dull," said Jack promptly, "as you know damned well. Which is why you're not helping me with my case."

"It's _boring_. And far too obvious. It's plain who did it! And I hate murders over gambling, they're so sordid and ordinary."

"Which is why you got to spend the day lunching and boating and frolicking with our friends, but alas, Miss Fisher, I still have to work for my bread and butter, and poor overworked police officers can't pick and choose what cases we work on." 

Jack lifted his whisky to his lips; Phryne closed her fingers around his wrist and stole a teasing little sip. "You're welcome to join us, you know," she purred. "Sam's been complaining that you haven't spent enough time with him, lately, and I'm sure we could find ways to relax you." 

He smiled and kissed a drop of amber liquor from the corner of her mouth. "Your methods of relaxation, Phryne, exhaust me." He let his fingers drift around the shell of her ear, smirking a little at the shivering gasp he drew from her. Behind them, Lili let out a shriek as her orgasm rushed over her. "I'm too tired tonight. You three have fun, I'll just be over in the corner with my book, having a nightcap before bed."

Phryne pouted a little at that, but before she could protest, Sam and Lili pulled her back to the bed. Jack took the opportunity and withdrew to the armchair by the window. He set his whisky on the little round side table, pulled the curtains safely closed, switched on the lamp, and opened his book. 

It was impossible to entirely ignore what was going on in the bed, however, and out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help noticing Phryne rising and going to her bureau, and retrieving a very distinctive red-and-black lacquered box, while Lili did something between Sam's legs with her fingers and a jar of Vaseline and then rolled him onto his stomach.

 _Well, she did say Sammy had been missing me,_ he reflected, returning his attention to his book while Phryne chose an appropriate accoutrement and adjusted the leather straps around her hips. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sam groaned as she sank the dildo into his slicked arsehole. 

Jack cocked his head and listened critically to Sam's helpless little noises for a second or two. _Oh... she picked one of the **big** ones..._ Sam suddenly went silent, and at the same moment, Lili let out a shocked gasp, and Jack judged that he was burying his louder sex noises in Lili's cunt, much to her delight. He rolled his lips together firmly and turned a page in his novel. 

"Louder, Sam, darling," Phryne teased, and did something that made Sam howl in delight. 

"Oh god, Phryne, Phryne, harder, harder – _fuck!_ " Sam buried his face in Lili's thigh and shouted something Jack couldn't make out. There may not have been any words at all. 

The bed creaked as Phryne eased out of him and stood up to remove the strap-on, and Lili slipped down to cuddle her husband while he recovered. "Nice?" Jack heard her murmur. Sam replied with a wordless noise of affirmation. 

Phryne rejoined them, mounting Sam briefly in order to give him a long, proper kiss, and then slid over, wedging her slim self in between Sam and his wife. "And now _you_ , Lili, my dear, I've not paid nearly enough attention to _you_..."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Jack looked up. From his vantage point, he had an excellent view of their spread legs and glistening dark pubic hair, and their hands working busily at each other's cunts. 

He sighed and set his book aside. He'd read precisely two words since sitting down. There was really no point, anymore. Jack loosened the buttons of his fly and slid his hand into his undershorts, freeing his painfully stiff erection. He stroked it lazily, sipping his whisky with the concentration of a connoisseur. 

Sam was running his hand lightly up and down Phryne's breasts and ribs and nudging his prick against her hip. Finally, he slipped a hand under Phryne's thigh and raised her leg enough to press his cock inside her slick folds. She rewarded him with a gasp and a laugh, and Lili hitched herself out of their way and off the bed, and made her way to Jack. 

"You don't look tired at all," she teased, taking his cock in her hand and leaning in to kiss him. "I think you just like being a voyeur."

Jack groaned pleasurably at her touch. "It has its attractions," he rumbled, his eyes dancing. "And I did have a very long day, you know. If Sam's willing to do all that work—"

"Oh _god_ , Sam, _yes!_ "

"—then why shouldn't I relax a little?"

Lili shrugged and swiped her thumb across the head of his cock, making him jump. "You don't seem very relaxed to me, Jack, dear," she purred, leaning forward invitingly. He succumbed to the temptation she presented and licked the flat of his tongue over her taut, sensitive nipple. She moaned and squeezed him, and Jack reacted instinctively, wrapping his arm around her hips and pulling her forward, laving her nipple hard until she had to bury her face in his hair to muffle her little shriek of delight. 

Jack stood up and spun Lili around gently. "Your turn for a rest," he said with a smirk, lowering her into his chair. Lili flopped bonelessly in the big armchair, smiling as Jack tore off his clothing and prowled over to the bed, grabbing the discarded jar of Vaseline as he moved. 

Sam had Phryne on her back now, with her legs wrapped around his waist and his knees spread wide to brace him as he thrust. Jack slicked his cock well and grinned. Phryne, even in the throes of passion, had spotted him immediately, but Sam still hadn't noticed. _He does get so involved in his work..._ He knelt behind Sam with his cock in one hand, and planted the other hand on the small of Sam's back. 

"Hold still, mate," he growled. 

"Wha—? Jack, I—" Sam cut off in mid-sentence, his words drowning in a soft high keen as Jack pushed into him. "Fuck, Jack, I can't, I can't..." 

Jack gritted his teeth, trying not to spend himself immediately as the tight muscles engulfed and squeezed his prick. Phryne was already crying out and coming beneath them, Sam was on the verge of coming and Jack knew he wouldn't last long at all. He had to make this count. 

Sam dropped his forehead between Phryne's breasts. "Too good, mate," he whispered helplessly, his hips pumping to meet Jack's thrusts. "Too good..." Then Jack sped up, holding tight to Sam's waist, his thighs smacking Sam's arse hard and driving Sam's cock into Phryne. Sam gave up trying to form words and Jack didn't even bother making the attempt. 

Sam spasmed around Jack's cock a split-second before the orgasm hit his brain, forcing a deep uncontrollable shout from between his tired lips. Jack thrust one last time and exploded inside Sam with a groan. He bowed over Sam's back and pressed tired kisses to his neck and shoulders. "Missed you too, Sammy," he said gruffly, before pulling out with great care and collapsing next to Phryne.

Lili strolled over and laid down on Phryne's other side, kissing her languidly and stroking Sam's thick brown hair. "You know, Sam, love," she smiled, "you never look quite so good as you do when some gorgeous man is buggering the life out of you." 

He laughed sleepily, but didn't try to move. In the end, Jack had to physically push him off of Phryne, and he snuggled down against his wife's belly and tender breasts. 

Phryne reached up and tousled Jack's hair. "So much for your nightcap."

"This was not what I'd had in mind," he agreed, tracing her kiss-swollen lips with his fingertips. "But I'm nothing if not relaxed now."


End file.
